Miracles (3rd in Back 2 Good Series
by Batchickh
Summary: Mulder and Scully discover the power of miracles...and each other.


Title: Miracles   
Author: [Starbuck][1]   
Disclaimer: Hey Chris, and all the folks at Ten Thirteen Productions...I don't own these characters but I promise I will return them as soon as I can. Maybe...I'll think about it.   
Rating: PG13   
Summary: Mulder and Scully have choices to make. Sequel to "I'll Be" and its predecessor, "Back 2 Good". There are no musical references in this one folks...   
To my fan fic crazed buddy "Scully"...Let's hope that we have a miracle or two coming our way soon.   


* * *

> Scully hesitated. She had her hand on the door knob but she was afraid to even turn it. A strange and equally annoying fear had its grip on her. She was currently fighting an awkward numbness in every muscle of her body. She couldn't make her hand work to open the door. "I can do this. I CAN do this. Dana Scully, FBI agent and wimp extraordinaire." Scully took a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob and pulled open the door. 
> 
> "Take out delivery for Dana Scully." 
> 
> It was the damn take out guy. No, make that _three_ take out delivery guys. Two more of them suddenly appeared behind the first. In the excitement of the last half hour Scully had completely forgotten that she had even ordered anything. She was having a hard time remembering anything at all. Except for the fact that in a few moments she and Mulder would mark a turning point in their relationship. Relationship...imagine that one. She was trying hard to recall when she last had one of those. 
> 
> "One minute while I get my purse." Scully closed the door and ran to the living room to get her purse off the table. She grabbed a few bills out of her wallet praying that she had taken enough to cover all the bills and tips. 
> 
> When Scully opened the door she discovered that the delivery men were no longer there. In their place stood Fox Mulder. Scully's jaw must have dropped. He looked incredible. He was wearing a cream turtleneck and black jeans. Over that was his favorite black leather jacket. From where she stood she could smell the familiar scent of him. He took her breath away. 
> 
> Mulder held the food up in front of her with a cat-like grin on his face. "Hungry, are we? I know people are stocking up for the Y2K bug but really Scully, this is a bit much. Nevertheless I took care of the bill for you. It was the least I could do." 
> 
> "Mulder." 
> 
> "Yes, that is me. In all my glory. Scully, may I ask you a question?" 
> 
> "Uh-huh" 
> 
> "May I come in now. These bags are starting to cut off the circulation in my hands." 
> 
> "Yes. Yes, of course you can. Come in." Dana cursed her self silently. _Dumb...dumb Scully...what the hell is wrong with you tonight...get a hold of yourself...stop acting like a lovesick teenager..._
> 
> Mulder walked into her apartment and she turned to close the door behind him. She then followed him into the kitchen. Mulder placed the bags on the kitchen table. He started to root through them to see what was inside. "Wow! All of my favorites! This is awesome!" Mulder placed the empty bags in the garbage when a thought came to him. Scully hadn't spoken a word to him since he stepped into her apartment. In fact, the expression now on her face resembled the look of a deer that was caught in headlights of an oncoming car. "Scully, is something wrong?" 
> 
> "No. No. I'm sorry Mulder. I guess you just surprised me a little. I'll be fine. Uh, I mean I am fine...thanks." Scully couldn't believe how monumentally bad she was handling this. She had to pull herself together. This was Mulder, _her_ Mulder. She had to get over these jitters. 
> 
> She decided to had to lighten up a little. Mulder seemed extremely calm at the moment. Little by little Scully allowed his mood to infect her as well. Scully once remarked to her mother how Mulder was the only one who was able to balance her. He was often able to get her take herself less seriously. She was able to do the same for him when he needed it. It just seemed that whenever they were together they each had the same ability to comfort each other. Often without either of them needing to say a word. It was a remarkable gift. One she treasured now more than ever. 
> 
> "Drink Mulder?" 
> 
> "What do ya got?" 
> 
> "Wine, beer, and soda. Oh, and there is some harder stuff in the cabinet." 
> 
> "I'll take a beer." 
> 
> Scully grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. As she did, her hand briefly touched his and for a moment both of them were lost to the feelings that were raging within them. It was Mulder who finally lightened it up and brought them both back to reality. 
> 
> "Thanks. What do you say...how 'bout we dig in?" Mulder grabbed a fork from the table and took a pint of chicken fried rice and a burger with him into the living room. Scully followed him with her own selection of two slices of pizza and some General Tao's chicken. She settled down next to him on the couch. 
> 
> They talked for a long time about "safe" topics such as their work, Scully's New Year's Day dinner at her brother's, and even baseball. Mulder was trying to get her to let him teach her how to play baseball again. She told him she would think about but it. It was fun for her to see him excited about something other than little green men and government conspiracies. Even if sometimes it was at her expense. At times like these it was well worth it. Besides, she recalled his first attempt at teaching her how to hit the ball with a bat. She had had a blast. Spending time like that with him was always something to look forward to. 
> 
> At the same time they each lifted their bottles of beer for a drink. _Like an old married couple_...she thought. 
> 
> "How about a toast Mulder?" 
> 
> "Sure, may I have the honor?" 
> 
> "Go ahead." 
> 
> "Here is to you Scully, for being the one who keeps me honest. To the one who makes this crazy world worth living in." 
> 
> "I have something to add to that...Here is to the X-Files. Without them I would never have found someone like you." 
> 
> "Ditto." 
> 
> They clinked bottles and took long sips from their bottles. Mulder reached into the right pocket of his coat that he had placed on the back of the couch. He pulled out a videotape cartridge. 
> 
> "Mulder, please tell me that isn't what I think it is." 
> 
> "Scully, I am *deeply* offended by that remark. Do you think I would do something like that?" Mulder once again had given her *that look* he often uses to disarm her. As always, it worked. 
> 
> "Okay, so what is it?" 
> 
> "'It's a Wonderful Life'. I figured it was a good idea to remind ourselves of what is really important. Like us for one. I don't want to ever forget how lucky we are to have each other. This year has been rough on both of us. I just wanted to watch something that first made me believe in the power of miracles." 
> 
> "We have had our share of miracles this year, haven't we?" 
> 
> "Yes, and I find new ones every time I am with you. I know I have told you before that you are important to me. I also know you feel the same way about me. If that isn't a miracle than I don't know what is." 
> 
> Mulder and Scully just looked at each other for several moments before Scully got up to take away the dishes. "Let me do that for you", Mulder said. 
> 
> "Don't be silly. You're my guest." 
> 
> "Please, I want to do this." 
> 
> "Okay. Knock yourself out." 
> 
> He took the empty bottles and plates off the table and put them in the kitchen. He got each of them another bottle of beer from the fridge and grabbed the tape from off the coffee table. He then placed the tape into the VCR. He took off his shoes and kneeled down to remove hers. She let him do it without protesting it. It wasn't often that a man like Mulder waited on you. She sure as hell wasn't going to rob herself of the experience. When he was done he took his place next to Scully and turned to her. 
> 
> "I don't know if I should say this now but I am going to anyway." 
> 
> "What is it Mulder? What do you want to say to me?" 
> 
> "First things first." He leaned over to her and placed the most tender kiss she ever expereinced on her lips. It was even better than their kiss at midnight. He looked at her again and smiled. He held her hand in his and said the one thing he had been wanting to tell her for what seemed an eternity. 
> 
> "I want you to know that for as long as I live I will always love you." 
> 
> "I love you too, Mulder." 
> 
> He hit play on the remote and Scully leaned herself into his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart and could feel his warmth through his shirt. He took her into his arms and held her even closer to him. He never wanted to let her go. 
> 
> "Thank God for miracles." 
> 
> ********* 
> 
> "That was beautiful Mulder." 
> 
> "Are you telling me that you never watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' before?" 
> 
> "Not with you. Everything seems different to me since I met you. Better somehow. I guess I just get a kick out of the way you view things. It's like you can see things other people can't. I like that about you." 
> 
> "Are you saying that I have powers." 
> 
> "You do with me." 
> 
> "Sounds like an X-File to me. I think I am going to have to investigate...thoroughly." 
> 
> "Every successful case is solved by a complete and thorough investigation, Mulder. So, by all means, look into it as much as your heart desires." 
> 
> "Are you sure about that Scully. I am desiring you quite a bit over here. Can you handle that?" 
> 
> "Mulder, I have been 'abducted', survived cancer, the black oil, the trip to the Arctic, and several other attempts on my life. I think that I can handle you." 
> 
> "You can, can you? 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Let's see about that." 
> 
> Mulder lifted Scully's chin to his. Unlike his earlier kiss this one was deep and intense. Scully took in the feel of his mouth and lips on hers. His tongue was like fine silk. She was making a mental map of every inch of him. She wanted to remember everything, every tiny detail. Scully knew that life still had much to deal them. Mulder was right. They are a miracle. She wasn't going to take that for granted anymore. 
> 
> "How about we take this to my room?" 
> 
> "Scully, I have been waiting years for you to say that." 
> 
> "I have been waiting years to say them." 
> 
> Mulder and Scully rose from the couch and Scully started to head for her bedroom. 
> 
> "Scully. Wait one second, I want to do something." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "This." Mulder lifted Scully into his arms and began to carry her into the bedroom. 
> 
> "Across the Threshold? Mulder, we aren't married. This isn't our honeymoon." 
> 
> "Let's just say I want the practice." 
> 
> Scully laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does this mean that I get to love you for the rest of my life?" 
> 
> "From your mouth to God's ears." 
> 
> Mulder kissed her again and gently placed her on the bed. 
> 
> "Hey Scully..." 
> 
> "Yeah Mulder." 
> 
> "Have I told you lately thatI love you?" Mulder sang the words in his meek attempt at a Rod Stweart impression. 
> 
> "I think we were better off leaving that to the professionals." 
> 
> "Maybe we should call that DJ back...Inform him on the progress of our 'investigation'?" 
> 
> "Later...now if I recall you wanted to tell me you loved me again." 
> 
> "Oh yeah...." Mulder kissed her again with the same intensity as before. Had she been standing she would have been knocked off her feet. 
> 
> "I love you Scully." 
> 
> Scully wondered if George felt this way at the end of that movie. Scully made a New Year's resolution to herself as Mulder began to remove her clothing. _Love this man as much as he loves you. Never take one second for granted._
> 
> "I love you too Mulder...with all my heart." 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
**Note from the Author: **I must admit...I have no clear vision for the conclusion to this series. The characters just seem to be creating the story for me. So, I am letting them lead me to where they want to go. I think Mulder and Scully would like to revel in their relationship for awhile. They want to savor it. Who am I to deny them that? I am sure that things will heat up though...so stay tuned. [~Starbuck][1]   

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
  


   [1]: mailto:batchick@ptdprolog.net



End file.
